It's the Most Wonderful Time of The Year
by The Convergence
Summary: For Em: It's Christmas time, and Rebekah didn't want to spend it alone. So, she headed to her nieces to make this a Christmas worth remembering.


**For:** Em **  
Penname:** Em the Great and Powerful

 **Character:** Kalina Mikealson

 **Other Characters Used:** Rebekah Mikealson, Katherine Pierce, Elijah Mikealson ( _mentioned_ ) **  
Rating:** T **  
Genre(s):** Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort **  
Message to your person:** Em! Darling, Merry Christmas! You're an absolutely lovely person that deserves this! Cheers and I hope you have an absolute wonderful Christmas! Lots of love!

* * *

 **It's the Most Wonderful Time of The Year  
** _It's Christmas time, and Rebekah didn't want to spend it alone. So, she headed to her nieces to make this a Christmas worth remembering._

* * *

Kalina sat at home by herself, thinking about Christmas time. She hated that for her first Christmas her father wasn't here to celebrate with them. Kalina supposed she couldn't get everything she'd wished for. At least her mother was still here to have Christmas with her. Perhaps her Christmas wouldn't be terrible.

Rebekah sat by herself in her home, letting out a gentle breath as she looked at the presents that sat on her table. Her original plan was going to be to drop off the gifts before Kalina saw her and spend Christmas this year alone. The blond original vampire decided to scrap that plan and instead she decided this year she'd do more for her family.

Rebekah had gotten in contact with Katherine, and told her what she'd wanted to do for Kalina – hoping that her nieces mother would be okay with the plan for Christmas. After getting approval from Katherine, Rebekah went to work on getting decorations and things for her nieces first Christmas. Rebekah never had so many decorations in her house before, but this was her only niece in the world – and that meant she'd do everything for Kalina.

It took a few days, and help from a few different people to get everything together perfectly. But finally, Rebekah had it all done and she was ready to make Kalina's Christmas everything Elijah would have wanted for his daughter. On Christmas morning Rebekah had headed to Katherine and Kalina's house. Katherine had sent Kalina out for a few things that morning which gave Rebekah and Katherine time to set up their little Christmas in the house.

"You know you don't have to do this Rebekah." Katherine said to her as the pair hung lights around the doors ways of the house.

Rebekah chuckled lightly as she hung up the lights on her side of the door. "I want to do this Katherine, it's her first Christmas. Elijah would have wanted to go all out for Kalina, and that is what I intend on doing." She said looking at Katherine with a soft look.

Katherine nodded gently. "Of course." She said to her softly.

Rebekah nodded softly as she finished with the lights. "I'll go put everything in the oven." She said to Katherine. Katherine nodded before going to hang the last of the decorations on the small Christmas tree the two of them had brought into the house. Rebekah went into the kitchen putting turkey and mashed potatoes on the oven, heating all the food up with a smile. She hummed to herself as she thought of Kalina. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she felt Katherine touch her shoulder lightly.

"She's here." Katherine said with a smile.

Rebekah smiled before going into the living room quickly, leaving Katherine to get the door. Katherine walked to the door and opened it. "Kalina." She said to her daughter with a smile.

"Mom, hi." Kalina said as she stepped inside. "What's all this?" she asked looking at her mother.

"There's more." Katherine motioned to the living room.

Kalina walked into the living room and stopped when she saw her aunt surrounded by all the Christmas decorations.

"Merry Christmas Kalina." Rebekah said to her with a smile.

"Aunt Rebekah, what is this?" Kalina asked her aunt.

"Your mom and I wanted to make your first Christmas special." Rebekah explained to her.

Kalina smiled gently. "You did?" she asked her aunt.

Rebekah nodded. "Elijah took family very seriously, and to heart." She said to her softly. "Your father would have wanted this."

Kalina smiled sadly as she looked at her aunt. She walked over to her and hugged her. "Thank you." She said to her.

Rebekah smiled slightly as she hugged her niece. "Don't thank me quite yet." She said to her with a smile.

Kalina laughed lightly and nodded. "Okay." She said to her.

"Who's hungry?" Katherine asked with a smile.

Kalina smiled. "Me." she said with a grin as she headed into the kitchen followed by Rebekah. Kalina took a spot at the table, followed by Katherine and Rebekah once the food was set on the table.

"Enjoy." Rebekah said to Kalina with a smile. Kalina smiled as she filled her plate with salad, turkey and mashed potatoes. Katherine did the same and Rebekah followed after Katherine and Kalina both filled their plates. Rebekah smiled at Kalina as the three women ate their Christmas dinner.

"The food is amazing; did you guys make this?" Kalina asked.

Katherine shook her head and looked at Rebekah who shrugged. "I had a little bit of help." Rebekah said with a smile.

Kalina smiled. "Well it's really good." She said to her aunt and mother.

Rebekah smiled as she looked at Katherine, genuinely happy to be spending her Christmas here with her family than alone.

After dinner, Rebekah had cleaned up and met the other two women in the family room.

"So, now that dinner is over – are we going to open presents?" Kalina asked them.

Rebekah chuckled lightly and nodded. "If your mother says we can open presents than we shall." She said to Kalina.

Kalina smiled widely at that looking at her mother. Katherine chuckled lightly and nodded. "Yes, we can open presents." She said with a smile.

Rebekah smiled as she sat in the single seat across from the tree as she looked at her niece. "Go ahead Kalina." She said to her.

Kalina looked at them with a smile before heading to the tree, pulling a few presents from under the tree.

Rebekah smiled as she watched her niece.

Kalina pulled out Rebekah's gift with a smile on her features. She slowly opened the box, revealing the locket inside. "Aunt Bekah." She said gently.

Rebekah smiled. "Open it." She ushered gently.

Kalina smiled as she opened the locket gently. Inside the locket there was a picture of Elijah.

"That way you'll always have him with you." Rebekah said softly.

Kalina smiled gently as she took the locket out of the box.

"Merry Christmas Kalina." Rebekah said.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Hundreds of fictional characters are trapped in a land of fairy tales and left to contemplate what and where home really is, and ask themselves whether they want to go back to their own worlds at all...?

The Convergence is the biggest roleplay on the fanfiction, featuring Supernatural, Harry Potter, MCU, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, OUAT, Divergent, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, DC, Star Wars, LOTR, House, Live-Action Disney, Twilight, Teen Wolf, Stranger Things and Riverdale.


End file.
